I Loved Her First
by rachybaby
Summary: Lily Luna is getting married...Heart warming teary, funny, Potter family fluff. Look up 'I Loved Her First' by Heartland. Sequel to follow. All one-shot.


I loved Her First

It was the night before her wedding and Lily Luna Potter couldn't sleep, she got up, put her slippers and dressing gown on and went through to her parent's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in Lil" said her father from the other side of the door.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked once she'd entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Who else in this house is so nervous and excited about tomorrow that they are still awake at midnight on the night before their wedding?" asked Harry with a smile. Lily grinned. "Come on, up you come" Lily jumped up onto her parents bed and sat between them as she did as a little girl whenever she had a bad dream.

"I only got four hours sleep on the night before I married your father" Ginny told her daughter.

"I only got a full night because I took a sleeping draught" said Harry.

"Yes and you nearly over slept!" retorted Ginny making Harry and Lily laugh.

"I won't over sleep, my alarm is on full blast" said Lily.

"So we'll be peeling you off the ceiling?" asked Harry with a laugh.

Lily laughed too, "Probably".

The laughter lasted for a few more minutes before silence fell upon the three which lasted for five minutes before lily broke it.

"What if he's not there? What if I'm a rubbish wife? What-"

Harry interrupted her, "What if you stand on your dress and fall flat on your face as you walk down the aisle? What if aliens invade and blow up the church? What if Charlie decides to turn up at the church drunk and dance on the alter?" Lily and Ginny roared with laughter.

Charlie had threatened to do just that when Percy had married Audrey because they were being too serious about the best day of their lives and it had become a major laughing point for the whole family.

"Tomorrow will be fine" said Ginny.

"The doors of the church will open, we'll walk down the aisle together, Tony will be stood there waiting for you waiting to take you hand, tell you that you look beautiful and then the priest will blabber on about why we're all there, you two can say 'I do' and smooch" said Harry giving Lily a hug.

"I know your right but-"

"But nothing, do you really think I'd let just anybody marry my special girl?" Lily smiled, "I didn't say he could until I'd grilled him for…" Harry paused for dramatic effect, "I think it was an hour".

"Dad!" Lily exclaimed as Ginny laughed.

"Ok, it was more like thirty minutes but still, I made sure he was completely worthy of you first" Harry told her and then he kissed her temple.

"I can't believe you grilled him for thirty minutes" she muttered, but they both heard her amused tone.

"I know, the poor man was rather well done" said Ginny making Harry and Lily groan. "Sorry, but George isn't here to make the jokes so I will".

Harry rolled his eyes and continued as if Ginny hadn't made the terrible joke, "Also, as for being a rubbish wife, no-one _ever_ has a clue what they are doing when it comes to things like this. Do you think I knew how to be a husband or a father when your brothers and you came along? We learn as we go and its why we have people like your grandparents to help us".

"Exactly" Ginny butted in, "But here is a piece of advice for you, the same piece my mother gave us and all your aunts and uncles before they were married, never go to sleep on an argument and if you're not happy about something the other has done then sit them down and tell them".

Lily smiled, "That's good advice" she yawned.

"Yes it is, now go to bed and go to sleep! I'll wake you up at 9am, ok?" said Ginny.

"Ok" said Lily and she kissed both her parents goodnight and went to bed.

The next morning Ginny woke Lily at 9am as she promised, at 12.30pm Ginny got into one car with Lily's two friends Abigail and Jennifer and Harry and Lily got into the other car and they all headed to the church.

There were many tears as Harry gave Lily away, as the couple said their vows and placed the rings on each other's fingers, laughter joined the tears during the speeches but no-one expected the surprise that Harry had in store for his baby girl.

Lily and Tony were just making their way to the dance floor when Harry jumped up onto the stage, picked up one of the guitars, put the strap over his head and stood behind the microphone.

"Lily, Tony, I didn't tell either of you this but I've spent the last eighteen months learning to play this song on guitar so I could sing this song for your first dance" Lily gawped at her father. Harry hadn't picked up a guitar in his entire life.

Her surprise turned to pure joy and she started to cry when Harry started to play 'I Loved Her First' by Heartland. Tony pulled her close, Lily put her head on his shoulder and they started rotating on the spot whispering, "Perfect song Lily".

"_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face_

_So much in love, you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one, she told me so_

_And she still means the world to me, just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

_Time changes everything, life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Lily lifted her head from Tony's shoulder and let him slowly waltz her round the dance floor to music.

_But I loved her first, I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairytales to_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

_I loved her first, I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first"_

Lily kissed Tony on the lips as the music finished before looking over at her dad and running to him and giving him a huge hug.

"Thank you, I love you so much" she whispered.

"I love you too" Harry whispered back.


End file.
